


1

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Comments: 24
Kudos: 27
Collections: Interactive chapter





	1

I don’t remember ever being so nervous. Even being on stage is easier than this. But this is Blue and that feels so massively important. I emailed him about the carnival. I told him I would be there, and I would wait for him. Now all I have to do is show up and hope that he isn’t mad at me, that he is ready, that he wants this, that I will recognize him, that he really knows who I am, that he even checked his email…

Oh, Gosh, it’s not going to work, is it?

No! I can’t do this. I have to think positively. If I think positively, then it will put some good energy out there and it will come back to me somehow, right? Preferably as a real-life Blue. If I could use all the karma points I ever gained (and that I haven’t lost on that story with Abby and Martin), then I would use them just for that!

I go back to my room after my shower, and I know it’s time to go, but I’m not exactly ready yet. What should I wear? It’s a carnival so it should be comfortable, but it is kind of, sort of, my first date with Blue. So it should also be nice. He knows who I am, so he knows I have no sense of style but… maybe he will be able to nice if I make an effort.

I look at my bed and see the Elliott Smith t-shirt. Maybe I should wear that. Wear his gift, show him that I care, and feel like he’s with me all evening…

[Wear the Elliott Smith t-shirt.](https://www.amazon.com/Simon-vs-Homo-Sapiens-Agenda/dp/006234868X/ref=sr_1_7?crid=2JU2O1SX2905Q&dchild=1&keywords=becky+albertalli&qid=1605363692&sprefix=becky+al%2Caps%2C235&sr=8-7)

[Wear something else.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567616)


End file.
